Shellbrina
Shellbrina is the fan-made Turtlesona of Sabrina1985. About her Unlike the five turtles that live in sewer of New York City, Shellbrina did not begin her life as a meek, mild-mannered, laid-back, stubby four-legged, and three-toed pet shop baby turtle that was involved with an accident that covered her with a strange glowing mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused her to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming her into an anthropormorphic humanoid turtle with three fingers on each hand, and two toes on each foot. Nor was she formerly a human who transformed into a hybrid of her original species and whatever creature she has most recently been in contact with. Shellbrina is actually a "turtleoid", an alien turtle that looks like a mutant turtle, except for a few minor differences: mutant turtles have three fingers, two toes, and are also totally bald, while turtleoids have five fingers, four toes, and the only turtleoids who are bald are usually the very old or hatchlings. She is from a planet called Shell-Ri-La. She has curly dark brown almost black hair, a turtlish head and face, brown eyes, eyelashes, cheek bones, a hard beak-like ridge that runs along the upper part of her mouth, a lower jaw with a major overbite, yellow, brown, green, red, and white scales, lime green skin, human-style arms and legs, five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot, a yellow chest, and a brown shell. She is five foot one in height and not muscular or strong like the male mutant turtles, and although she is far too big to completely fit into her shell, she is able to tuck all of her head and most of her arms and legs. In addition to being a hybrid, her ill-fitting glasses need to be refit, but since she can't go see an optometrist in person, the measurements would need to be sent by mail. She is very trusting, happy, funny, kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, loving, tolerant and lenient, gentle, nurturing and soft, bubbly, willing to make friends with anyone and would never physically harm them, fun loving, and up for a laugh. Shellbrina really does not care for bullies/trolls, but can go easy on them because she prefers to play things a little too safe, has a heart of gold and is kind and loving to everyone she meets and doesn’t like to hurt others, as it is in her nature to be soft on bad guys who mess with her, the people she loves, and even other bad guys. This is proof that she doesn't like violence at all, and prefers love over war because it is her duty to make sure that people feel the love in more ways than one. Even though she may be 100% nice and happy most of the time and rarely has any bad days, she can be hard-headed and stubborn on rare occasions. She fully believes that love is the answer to everything because if every single person in the world treated each other with kindness and respect 100% of the time, the world would be a much better place because there would be no wars and bullying. She knows that the world is filled with gray areas, so she strives to create a completely white world to be filled with sunshine and rainbows with 100% nice and happy people and have nothing ever bad happen by erasing completely black darkness and hatred. Recently, Shellbrina went on a 10-day vacation to Earth and she travelled there through a dimensional portal. One day, while Shellbrina was exploring the planet Earth, she ran into a turtle with brown hair, blue eyes, five fingers on each hand with a pair of retractable claws, and five toes on each foot, who wears a yellow bandanna for an eyemask, yellow elbow pads, yellow knee pads, and a belt with the letter "A" on it. The turtle told her that his name was Adam, and explained that he was a human who went on vacation to a seaside resort, and as he was swimming in the sea, he met a group of five humanoid turtles: Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Venus. He was surprised to see them, but made good friends with them. However, Shredder had dumped mutagen into the sea and polluted it, which caused Adam got covered in it and it turned him into an anthromorporphic humanoid turtle. And then Shellbrina told Adam her origin story about how she was born as a human/alien turtle hybrid. At that moment, Adam knew that Shellbrina would be in danger if Shredder saw her and noticed that she had human DNA, as he told her that he would be willing to teach her ninjitsu skills if she was interested, just like a rat named Splinter had helped him previously after his mutation. Shellbrina was interested to meet the the rat and the turtles, so Adam took her to the sewer to meet them. Once Shellbrina was settled inside the lair, she listened to the story of how Splinter and the five turtles had gone though mutations to became mutants and how he raised and trained the four male turtles in the sewer of New York City. Her special abilities and main weapons of choice are: using ninjitsu skills, a wiggle stick (a rubber ball with two straws taped to it), sets of three floating hearts, and a white plastic bo staff stick that has a fuchsia colored plush velvet cover over it, which is strapped to the back of her shell. Powers and abilities Wiggle - She gets out a rubber ball with two straws taped to it and wiggles to annoy enemies, this is just a taunt and not a physical attack Wiggle stick boomerang - She throws her wiggle stick at the enemy which causes non-violent physical damage by causing them to lose half of their health, then it comes back into her hands like a boomerang Power of love - A unique technique, where she summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and two sets of three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. The hearts cause non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponents' shoulders. Love attack - She summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect with a giant liquid heart silhouette that turns into a solid floating heart in the palms of her hands, and she then shoots it to her opponent, which causes non-violent physical damage by feeling like someone is gently rubbing the palm of their hand over the opponent's shoulders and makes them walk over to her and give her a hug. When she uses this technique outside of a battle to break evil spells and restore someone's real memories, the summoning and appearence of the heart is the same except it is used to help people in trouble. She blows the heart as if she is blowing a kiss, as it flies straight to her opponent and hits them which causes their body to turn pink for a few seconds, makes them fall unconscious, and they wake up, feeling confused. Fuchsia fury - She jumps into midair as she clenches her fist as a ball of pink energy surrounds it and then throws a hard and fast meteor-like punch in an upper-cut motion that strikes two to five times in a row, which can blast away an enemy that is aiming for her. This ability is used very rarely and only in extreme instances as a last resort, such as when supervillians make her extremely angry. Kata - A very simple attack made of a double palm block, few punches, and couple of kicks, this is mostly a practice technique used during training Zenpou tenshin - She lunges forward while grappling an opponent's shoulders and leaps into the air, then she throws the opponent forward while she in is the the middle of a somersault and the opponent slams onto the ground Super strength - She powers up by thinking about things that frustrate her by freezing her body in place like a statue and becomes hard as steel while she becomes strong enough to lift three times her own body weight and stands behind the opponent, grabs them around their waist, lifts them up, and falls backwards while slamming the opponent down shoulder and upper back first High-angle senton bomb - She leaps into the air, while keeping her body straight and arms out-stretched, making it resemble a swan dive to cause damage to her opponents Jumping bicycle kick - She leaps up into the air and performs an airborne attack where she throws her body backward and making a shearing movement with the lower limbs to get one leg in front of the other in order to strike an airborne opponent rearwards above head level with a front snap kick on their chest, without resting on the ground, before landing perfectly on the ground Shellnado - She leaps up into the air, conceals herself inside her shell, and spins around to stun and damage the opponent, and this is one of her most powerful techniques because spinning around in her shell can knock down several opponents at a time in battle Bo jab - She gently jabs the enemy with one end of her bo staff to cause non-violent physical damage on them Friends Sarah Nerdluck, Jamie Nerdluck, Sabrina Nerdluck, Adam Nerdluck, Ethan Nerdluck, Sunshine Nerdluck, Mango Nerdluck, Cherryania Nerdluck, Razz Nerdluck, Meekinya Nerdluck, Lime Nerdluck, Leeyana Nerdluck, Bluu Nerdluck, Lavender Nerdluck, Raisin Nerdluck, Chocolate Nerdluck, Lemon Nerdluck, Blades Nerdluck, Leaf Nerdluck, Spark Nerdluck, Vino Nerdluck, Vina Nerdluck, Ren Nerdluck, Remmy Nerdluck, Ivan Nerdluck, Dazy Nerdluck, Finoki Nerdluck, Sprinkles Nerdluck, Sparkles Nerdluck, Puff Nerdluck, Poof Nerdluck, Nutty Nerdluck, Candy Nerdluck, Luca Nerdluck, Jax Nerdluck, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua Swackhammer, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Chita Cheetah, Maya Ringtail, Taiama Panther, Sabrina the monkey, Andrea Bianka Denlisen, Dashylle Brenda Knightley, Leona Emily Chameleon, Pigmelia Cheyanne Bacon, Laurelyn Fourth, Liziya Iguana, Ralph Haydn Kleinenberg, Rigel Deylen, Mark Fourth, Melissa Deylen, Fox McCloud, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi, Krystal, Katt Monroe, Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Powalski, Panther Caroso, Rita LaShette, Fara Phoenix, Andrew Oikonny, Dash Bowman, Sabrina the monkey, "Almighty Tallest" Purple Irken, "Almighty Tallest" Red Irken, Zim Irken, Tak Irken, Connor Irken, Aqua Cora Irken, Krystle Irken, Zile Irken, Hinoki Irken, Hinokia Irken, Stanley Irken, Sabrina Irken, Adam Irken, Jai Irken, Doob Irken, G.E.N.A. the SIR unit, Rim the SIR unit, Kaput, Zosky, Katrina the taputian, Karena the taputian, Zeena the poskyian, Zelda the poskyian, Sly Cooper the raccoon, Carmelita Fox, Bentley the box turtle, Murray the hippopotamus, Jing King the panda, Mahri Loraine Yak, Kirianna Lion, Frida Lion, Otch Lion, Ishmael Chimp, Bradley Badger, Justina Monkey, Ren Höek, Stimpson J. Cat, Sniz Bronkowski, Squeaky Fondue, Snuppa Dutures, Bianca Idontknowwhatherlastnameis, Basil Sherringford Holmesington, Olivia Victoria Flaversham, Fidget Batterson, Fievel Mousekewitz, William "Compo" Simmonite, Norman "Cleggy" Clegg, Cyril Blamire, Walter C. "Foggy" Dewhurst, Hyacinth Bucket, Richard Bucket, Daisy, Onslow, Violet, Bruce, Elizabeth Hawksworth-Warden, Emmet Hawksworth, Michael the vicar, the vicar's wife, Raymond Barone, Debra Whelan-Barone, Robert Barone, Amy MacDougall-Barone, Joanne Glotz, Judith Potter, Stefania Fogagnolo, Douglas Heffernan, Carrie Spooner-Heffernan, Deacon Palmer, Spencer Olchin, Holly Shumpert, Adam Montcrief, Robert Wilson, Michael Thompson, Bradley, Wendy, Janet Hillhurst, Steven, Laurie, George Winslow, Zachary Morris, Samuel "Screech" Powers, Albert Clifford Slater, Michael Gonzalez, Nicole Coleman, Kelly Kapowski, Jessica Myrtle Spano, Lisa Turtle, Violet Anne Bickerstaff, Tori Scott, Stacey Carosi, Kristin Amanda Thomas, Mary Anne Spier, Dawn Read Schafer, Anastasia Elizabeth McGill, Claudia Lynn Kishi, Mallory Pike, Jessica Davis Ramsey, Abigail Stevenson, Anna Stevenson, Logan Bruno, Shannon Louisa Kilbourne, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, Sheldon Cooper, Rajesh Koothrappali, Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz, Penny, Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz, Amy Farrah Fowler, Priya Koothrappali, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Tiny Tiger, Nitrus Brio, Nitro Gin, Joe Komodo, Moe Komodo, Pumbaa the warthog, Bampuu the warthog, Rosebud the warthog, Shala the warthog, Timon the meerkat, Fred the meerkat, Monti the meerkat, Tatiana the meerkat, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Tackle, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Mr. Artistic, Mr. Dudeman, Smallick, Nosekiki, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Stubborn, Little Miss Scatterbrain, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Contrary, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Loud, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Small, Little Miss Sexy, Little Miss Fangirl, Little Miss Fortune, Little Miss Queen, Little Miss Amazing, Little Miss Amber, Little Miss Sarah, Little Miss Caitlyn, Little Miss Intelligent, Little Miss Friendly, Little Miss Independent, Little Miss Hug, Little Miss Unpredictable, Little Miss Nostalgic, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Goldie, Maci, Jordan, Little Miss Angelic, Splinter Hamato, Leonardo Turtle, Donatello Turtle, Raphael Turtle, Michaelangelo Turtle, Arnold Casey Jones, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, Venus De Milo, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, April Harriet O'Neil, Irma Langinstein, Amy Mizuno, Hotaru Tomoe, Raye Hino, Minako Aino, Cowell Consrictor, the pub landlord, "Mr. Peanut" (the annoying customer from the pub turned stand up comedian), the pool competition receptionist, Morgan, Morgan's mother, the fairy godmother, Mary-Sue Crispin, Crystal-Bubbles Crispin, Carly Beth Mason, Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Batman, Super Ryan, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Dr. DJ, Fuchsia Heart, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Mighty Lightning, 3rd Wheel, Monkey Queen, Jennifer Honey, Matilda Wormwood, Black Orchid, Ryu, Guy, Zangief, Edmond Honda, Guile, Charlie Nash, Dee Jay, Dhalsim, Necro, Chun-Li Xiang, Cammy White, Poison, Adam Legend, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Kurtis Stryker, Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, Kuai Liang, Johnny Cage, Taven, Jackson "Jax" Briggs, Sauria, Ashrah, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Armarod, Armageddon, Invisible Angel, Banjo, Kazooie, Brentilda Winkybunion, Blossom Powerpuff, Bubbles Powerpuff, Buttercup Powerpuff, Bunny Powerpuff, Butterfly Powerpuff, Baoppu Powerpuff, Sabrina Powerpuff, Brainiac Powerpuff, Burrito Powerpuff, Bromigo Powerpuff, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Sabrina the miniature pony, Adam Mercury/Legendary Brainiac, Brush Strokes, Atomic Hazard, Techno Genius, Terence, Red, Bomb, Hal, Chuck, Matilda, Stella, Caitlyn Bird, Adam the fire bird, Sabrina Bird, Kii the plasma bird, Rod the thunder bird, Sonic the hedgehog, Sonia the hedgehog, Manic the hedgehog, Amy Rose the hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower the fox, Knuckles the echidna, Shade the echidna, Tikal the echidna, Adam the yellow power ranger, Sabrina the pink power ranger, Adam Park, Tommy Oliver, Boi, Farkus Bulkimier, Eugene Skullovich, Trini Kwan, Kimberly Heart, Mei, Rita Bandora Repulsa, Link, Princess Zelda Harkinian, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool, Princess Daisy Petals, Adam the J.U.M.P. agent, Sabrina the J.U.M.P. agent, Jennifer Fields, Sarah, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Madison, Emma, Libby, Mildred, Veronica, Gloria, Irene, Mildred, Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Marlow, Karli, Kiki, Alyssa, Alex, Brian, Ethan, Andrew, Rodolfo, Joshua, Isaiah, Emmanuel, Vic, Crow, Prospedite, Elsa the snow queen, Homestar Runner, Old-timey Marzipan, Homsar, Marpan, the cheat, Foxface, Sans the skeleton, Katelynn Fisher, Papyrus the skeleton, Hazel Griggs, Toriel Dremurr, Undyne the swordfish, Emma Bunton/Baby Spice, Geri Halliwell/Ginger Spice, Melanie Brown/Scary Spice, Victoria Beckham/Posh Spice, Melanie Chisholm/Sporty Spice, Chester Bennington, ‎Mike Shinoda, Freddie Mercury, Gavin Fairfax, "Bumbly" Carstairs, Willy Wonka, Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Mike Teevee, Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, May Yura, Max Yura, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Alexa, Todd Snap, Ritchie, James Morgan, Jessie Avalon, Daniel Zuko, Sandra Olsson, Stephanie Zinone, Michael Carrington, Conrad Birdie, Kimberly MacAfee, Randolph MacAfee, Ursula Merkle, Hugo Peabody, Harvey Johnson, Penelope Ann Henkel, Debra Sue Miller, Charity Garfine, Dorothy Gale, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Tiger, Lulabelle, Scarecrowess, Scraps the patchwork girl, Nimmee Aimee, Betsy Bobbin, Trot, Polychrome the rainbow's daughter, Button-Bright, Woot the wanderer, Ozma, Glinda the good witch of the north, Addaperle the good witch of the south, James Goodwin the wizard of Oz, Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Strawberry, Passion Fruit, Lemon, Lime, Aquesio, Pineapple, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Symphonia the grand fairy, Metallina, Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Sir Adam of the flames of courage, Dame Sabrina of the hearts of kindness, Adam the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Sabrina the Bendigedig Kingdom knight, Prince Ulrich, and Prince Xander Enemies Night Terror, Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica Swackhammer, Andross Oikonny, Pigma Dengar, Redondo Nerdluck, Roxanne Nerdluck, Ken Fourth, Venessa Irken, Raleigh the frog, Muggshot the bulldog, Mz. Ruby the alligator, Dr. M the mandrill, Arpeggio the parrot, Neyla the Bengal tiger, Miss Decibel the elephant, General Tsao the rooster, Penelope the mouse, Padraic Alan Ratigan, Vonnie the bunny, Dark Ren, Dark Stimpy, Pimon the meerkat, Tumbaa the warthog, Libby Chessler, Mr. Rude, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Little Miss Demonic, Little Miss Selfish, Little Miss Proper, Little Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, Gio Compario, Lord Zedd, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser Koopa, Donkey Kong, Tatanga, Ganondorf Dragmire, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Yukio Sekora, Captain Filch, Manon, Amasa, Demoness, Burne Thompson, Vernon Fenwick, Shellsha, Queen Beryl, Wagbo, General Froggard, the unfair and selfish school teacher, the youth club bullies, the Twitter cyberbully, the MSN cyberbully, the Facebook cyberbully, Charley Harrington/Hardened Heartless, Agatha Carver/Dark Magic, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Diesel Morby, Agatha Trunchbull, Harry Wormwood, Zinnia Wormwood, M. Bison, Balrog, Sagat, Birdie, Gill, Urien, Twelve, Sektor, Sheeva, Tanya, Mileena, Skarlet, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Nega Sauria, Gruntilda Winkybunion, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Discord, King Pig, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Jessica, Sandy, Emily, Tricia, Rebecca, Alan/Green Ice, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Diesel Morby, Koko, Andre, Ricardo, Jared, Ivan, Condor, Delio, Count Moneybone, Mr. Grimm, Simon Whittlebone, Violet Beauregarde, Veruca Salt, Gary Oak, Paul, Anonimo, Giovanni, Butch Kidd, Cassidy Sundance, The Mask, Justin Bieber, Gulcheria the wicked witch of the west, Evermean the wicked witch of the east, Mombi the wicked witch of the north, Blinkie the wicked witch of the south, Metallix, Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, and Lola the ladybugCategory:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Green characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sonas Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Hybrids